User blog:Bossthebeast123/Boss's Dialoge
NOTE: This is all NON canon. Its just made up This is what boss looks like, he is on the island hoopa is on. Dialoge - First time meeting him "Huh?" "Who are you?" "Oh yea! Your name is (Player name) I heard a lot about you from my friend Tess!" "Listen I need your help." "Oh you already know?!" "Okay team eclipse is ahead." "And I need to find a person named Jake." "Oh your finding him too?" "It is like your in my body!" "Tess sent me here to find Jake." "Tess sent you too?!" "Why?!" "Okay, I know this is kinda crazy." "I need to fight you in order to test your strength." (Boss's theme - Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Zinnia Music ) Team: Magmotar, level 90 Torterra, level 80 Greninja, Level 80 Hydreigon, level 80 Raichu (Alola), Level 80 Beedrill (Mega evolve first), Level 80 Message after defeating him: "Woah! A clone of me!" Special Dialoge (This line will only trigger if the player has any of boss's pokemon in his/her party) "Woah! You have a (One of boss's pokemon)! Awesome!" (This line will trigger if the player has all of boss's pokemon in his/her's party) "Wowzers! Your my twin!" Dialoge - Aftermath of the player battle/Admin fights "I can't believe it..." "I lost to a trainer!" "I know you may be wondering "Why is he complaining?" I'll tell you." "From Kanto to Kalos I was known as the "Unstoppible Red fighter" because of magmotar and my red coat." "Here take this!" (Normaliy in the original idea for the dialoge, boss would give the player a Magmimizer but magmimizer came out so he give the player a flame orb) "Now (player name), Lets beat Team Eclipse!" "Oh wait, let me tag along with you" (After some fighting with some Eclipse grunts) "Oh there are TWO paths!" "Welp as in the movies, the best way is to split up." "I know it always ends in a bad sienario, but this will end in a good one!" "Anyways later!" First admin fight for player: Eclipse admin Gabe Level 62 Weavile Level 65 Arbok Level 69 Solrock Second player fight: Eclipse member Tyler Electrode x3 level 70 Solrock Level 80 Lunatone Level 80 Dialoge - Meeting up again "Oh (player name) we meet agian!" "Listen I need you to take a.. uh detour." "You need to take the bottle for hoopa in Cypress's room." "I have no idea if Cypress is in there... but good luck if he is in there." (The player gets the bottle) (Next part does not include boss but is a little bit of dialoge i added :3) "Well we have an old friend." "I still remember I lost to you at Anthian city." "But that abosl help you defeat me and my team." "I want a rematch." "If you lose, you must join me and defeat that Tess girl and that Boss." (After the player defeats Cypress) (Note: After the battle, Cypress is speechless so he does the "...") DIaloge - Fighting Jake & Cypress "So you did my detour?" "Great i'll need that." "But first, lets find and defeat Jake." (They would go to the room and find Jake and Cypress) "Ah so we have Boss and his little friend." - Cypress "Yea we shall defeat them!" - Jake "But wait..." - Boss "Arent you jake?" - Boss "So you are no joke." - Boss "Thats right! And me and Cypress will defeat you and destroy Roria!" - Jake "Wait!" - Tess "If Tyler (Boss's real name) and (Player name) defeat you..." - Tess "You will stop your plans!" - Tess "And if we defeat Boss and (player name)?" - Cypress "You will destroy roria and make us go down with it." - Tess "But Tess does that mean..." - Boss "WE WILL DIE?!?!" - Boss "Its kinda obvious." - Cypress "Okay, (Player name)! Lets do this!" - Boss "This will be one of the most imporant battles!" - Boss (After defeating Cypress and Jake) Dialoge - Aftermath "W-we did it!" - Boss "This is a message, base with explode in 2 minutes." - Base "W-what?!" - Cypress "Lets get out!" - Boss (Everyone would head out expect the player,tess, and jake) "Jake what are you doing?" "I'm staying here, I want to forget everything." "Even us?" "Yea just go." "Jake! Please come with us!" "I know you join eclipse and made a mistake." "But after this Roria can start a new life." "A life with no danger!" "So please jake just come with us!" "..." "I will come with you guys." "Oh thank goodness!" Dialoge - After seeing the base explode "Woah." "Jake did you forget anything?" "No." "Anyways people, lets go back to my grandma's cabin in Pehoir town! My magmotar needs some rest" (Pehoir town is a Non-canon town) "Hey son!" Boss would gasp. "Hey (player name) aren't those your parents?" "Sweetie!" "Its so good seeing you." "Hey son aren't you going to the pokemon league?" "If you are sweetie, win for us! We want are son to be champion in are hearts to be a champion to everyone!" (The player's parents,Boss,Tess,The player, and jake would head to Pehoir town) Dialoge - Pehoir town "Hey (player name) can I talk to you outside?" (The player would go outside) "Look." "Your a good trainter." "Its so hard that you defeated me and my magmotar!" "So, I want you to have this pokemon." (Player would be given a Shiny Tysplosion) "This fella traveled with me for a long time till kalos!" "I want you to have it, a thing to remember me." "Because (Player name) after someone becomes champion im heading to Alola." "I need to meet up with a guy named uh Ash." "Anyways are you going to fight the pokemon league?" "Alright! Last thing I wanna see is you becoming champion!" Special Dialoge (This line will trigger if you have Ash-Greninja. This line appears before boss asks the player about the pokemon league) "Wait a minute..." "YOU HAVE ASH'S GRENINJA?!" "I can't believe it." "If you ever go to alola better show Ash his greninja!" Dialoge - Boss's Goodbye (After becoming champion, tess would tell the player to go to Rosecove beach) "Alright people." "I'm heading to Alola!" "Im going there by boat!" "Tess, you were a nice girl during my time." "Jake, your were a tough trainer." "And (player name) Your the best champion someone could ask for." "Tess, take this Garchompite." "Jake, take this alola treat which is a malasada!" "And (player name).." "I gave you my goodbye gift already." "Anyways see you later!" A scene would show boss on the boat leaving." Another note All of this was a whole load of fun for me. Having creating boss and his personality was really cool to make. A fun fact about boss, his team is basically my whole team from project pokemon exepct greninja, he is in my brick bronze party. As always, thank you for reading my blog posts. Category:Blog posts